


A milestone

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Fangs, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: Geralt starts teething. Jaskier is confused.Fangs are a milestone for witchers over 100 and Jaskier doesn't understand that loosing teeth is normal when new teeth are coming in.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: All my witcher fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 9
Kudos: 384





	A milestone

It was late fall and Geralt and Jaskier were getting ready for their trip up to Kaer Morhen. Geralt had been incredibly moody lately and kept rubbing at his jaw the last few days and Jaskier was worried. Currently, he and Geralt were sitting in the tavern for breakfast and Geralt was eating a bowl of soup and drinking a tankard of ale. Jaskier watched as Geralt grimaced with every bite until he suddenly froze and dropped his spoon.

"Geralt what is it?" He asked worriedly and Geralt reach into his mouth and pulled out a tooth.

"What the hell? Is that your tooth?" Jaskier croaked as Geralt stared at it in shock.

"Well fuck." Geralt breathed in shock before shaking himself and putting the tooth in his pocket and kept eating, obviously not bothered by it.

"Geralt! Explain! Why the hell did your tooth just fall out!?" Jaskier hissed worried, making Geralt look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. We need to get to Kaer Morhen." Geralt said before he continued eating. Frustrated but knowing when to drop a topic, Jaskier continues to finish off his meal.

* * *

Over the next 3 days up the mountain, Geralt lost a second tooth, then a third, then a fourth but Geralt didn't seem to care. In fact he almost seemed happy and when they arrived at the keep, Geralt and Jaskier appeared to be the last ones to arrive.

"FOX!" one witcher yelled in excitement as they walked into the front hall after putting the horses away.

"DRAGON!" Geralt called tiredly and met the witcher in the middle. Jaskier watched as Geralt hugged the other to him with a tired sigh before pulling away to hug the other two who had walked up.

"Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, this is my mate, Jaskier. Jask, these are my brothers, Eskel and Lambert and my father, Vesemir." Geralt said before yawning loudly.

"Nice to meet you lad, now both of you go to sleep. It's a tough hike, you both need rest. There's a bath already prepared for you." Vesemir said with a smile and nudged them towards the stairs. 

Geralt leads Jaskier up some stairs and down a hall and into a room with a large bed and multiple knickknacks scattered about. Geralt leads him into an adjacent room that had a streaming bath waiting so without prompting, Jaskier strips and settles into the tub. Geralt does the same and settles in behind Jaskier and starts scrubbing down. They take a very quick bath and then Jaskier towels off and climbs into the bed while Geralt emptied the tub. Jaskier just barely notices Geralt slip in beside him afterwards.

The next morning, Jaskier wakes with the sun to see Geralt still asleep beside him. He feels the urge to drift off again but stomach rumbles loudly so with a sigh, he rolls out of bed and grabs a robe that hung on the door and his boots then shuffled out into the hall.

Jaskier steps into the dining room with a yawn to see the others were already awake.

"Geralt's still asleep but I got hungry." He grumbled as he sat down.

"That's fine. He'll be asleep for a few more days. The path is hard. The first week here is spent resting. He'll wake when he's ready." Vesemir said with a smile as he piled food onto Jaskier's plate.

"Oh, well. I guess you three will have to help me figure out what where everything is. we were too tired for a tour yesterday." Jaskier said as he ate happily.

"We can arrange that." Eskel said with a small smile. 

* * *

A week later, Geralt wakes up enough to actually get out of bed. He woke up periodically during the last week to go to the bathroom and get a drink but now, he was rested enough to wake completely.

"Eskel! I'm oldest!" Geralt shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What?' Jaskier asked in confusion. However, Geralt just smiles widely, showing off four brand new sharp fangs, two on top, two on bottom. The reactions were instantaneous, Eskel through his hand in the air with a groan of defeat, Lambert grumbled jealously, Vesemir chuckled and gave a gave Geralt a congratulatory toast with his ale and Jaskier jumped up and stuck his fingers into Geralt's mouth, poking at the tips.

"Geralt! What the hell!? How do you have fangs!!?" Jaskier cried in confusion. Geralt, chuckles softly and gently pulls Jaskier's hands away and leans forward to kiss Jaskier carefully.

"It's normal, bard. Fangs are a milestone for witchers that is celebrated. Fangs on a witcher mean that they've live past their first century. The fangs come in within days of their 100th birthday. Geralt and Eskel were never sure who was oldest until now." Vesemir said as he walked over to get a closer look at the fangs. 

"They're longer than they should be and there should only be two. Impressive, Fox. I'm proud of you, pup." Vesemir said before hugging Geralt tightly.

"Thanks, Pa." Geralt mutters as he nuzzled against his neck. Eskel stands up and hugs Geralt tightly as well before inspecting the fangs curiously.

"You look even more fierce now." Eskel said with a smile.

"Thanks Dragon." Geralt chuckles and knocks their foreheads together affectionately.

"Well, I think they're hot. I'm so glad I like biting" Jaskier said before pulling Geralt down to smash their lips together again. The other witchers tickle their nose at the scent of lust that permeates the room as Geralt lets out a rumble from deep in his chest and grips Jaskier's waist tightly.

"Fuck you two! Go to your room!" Lambert yelled, making Geralt pull away and hiss at Lambert. And even under the treat of torture could someone get Lambert to admit that the fangs made his brother even more terrifying than normal.

Geralt smirked at the nervousness he smelled on Lambert before picking Jaskier up and slinging him over his shoulder.

* * *

Over the winter, Geralt got used to his fangs and as Geralt and Jaskier walk the path together again in the spring, Geralt learned to smile with a closed mouth and how to eat without showing his teeth much.

He hadn't had a problem that he had felt the need to bare his fangs so all was calm, until a month later.

Jaskier and Geralt were sitting in a tavern and Jaskier was flouncing around the room singing happily. However, something caught his eyes that he didn't like. A couple Cat witchers were sitting in the corner across the room and he could hear them talking about asking Jaskier to come to their bed. Growling loudly, he stood from his table, making everyone look at him. His presence was noticed by the cats who stood from their table and met him in the middle.

"The bard is my mate. Touch him and I'll kill you both." Geralt hiss angrily, fangs on display. 

* * *

The cat witchers were intrigued by the bard.

"You think he'd be up for a threesome? He looks delicious." Zichrel asked his friend, Samir. 

"I don't know. I'll ask." He said but suddenly a loud growl echoed through the room. The room silences as the cats see a large wolf witchers stand up and his scent taking on a scent of protectiveness and anger as he stalks towards them.

"Oh shit." Samir croaks as they see the four fangs in the wolves mouth as he growls at them to leave his mate alone. This witcher, obviously the white wolf, was much older and stronger than they were. All other witchers know not to mess with the white wolf. 

"Apologies, Master wolf." Zichrel whimpers. The wolf continues to growl at them but doesn't make any other movements and its clear they're in a stalemate. 

* * *

The occupants of the tavern watch fearfully at the three posturing witches. The white wolf was baring fangs and the other two smaller witchers were obviously terrified but unwilling to back down.

"Geralt! That's enough. Come on." Jaskier said sternly and stepped between Geralt and the quivering Cat witchers.

"I suggest next time you scent someone you want before you start making plans. It might save you from protective wolves." Jaskier said coldly to the Cats before shoving at Geralt to get him to back up. Geralt unfortunately didn't want to leave and continued to growl loudly, totally fixated on the cats.

"Geralt! Down!" Jaskier snarled and grabbed his hair and pulled hard, making Geralt stop and whines as he submitted and arched his neck back and fix startled eyes on Jaskier.

"That's enough. Let's go. Now, Geralt." Jaskier said sternly before letting go and pushing Geralt towards the door. Geralt grunts and his eyes meet the cat again and he pulls him lip up to flash fangs before tossing Jaskier over his shoulder and walking out the door.

The cats sigh in relief and lean against each other.

"Fuck, that was close." Samir pants as they collapse back into their seats.

"You two were lucky the bard was here. Everyone knows the bard is his. You should not have tried to proposition him." The barmaid said sternly. 

"We know that now. The white wolf is much older, stronger, and faster than most witchers. We should spread the word, let the others know the bard is the Wolf's and that he got his fangs." Zichrel said, addressing his last sentence to Samir.

"Aye." Samir agreed, taking a gulp of his ale.

* * *

The words spread after that. The news that the white wolf had not only found a mate but also got his fangs before any of the other surviving witchers except for Vesemir, spread far and wide across the continent. It earned him respect from other witchers which caused him to be congratulated when he met another witcher on the path. Fangs were a big deal, and Geralt bared his with pride. Even if they were annoying sometimes.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
